O beijo da fera!
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: inuyasha não quer beijar Kagome e sesshoumaru quer! one shot


_**Ola ess oneshot espero que gostem, bem eu nunca consegui escrever uma, mas é que hoje eu estava tão entediada no carro que peguei o not do sesshu-san e a ideia veio com um raio. boa leitura!**_

* * *

**O beijo da fera!**

**one shot**

* * *

kagome estava cansada de ver o inuyasha se agarrando com o barro morto, ela estava furiosa que ele vivia comparando ela com kikyo; ser que ele não via que ela nao era a morta miko? ate quando esse jogo ridiculo iria continuar? kagome lançou um olhar raivoso para inuyasha que mal se incomodou e logo soltou

-keh voce esta com inveja por que voc nunca beijou!

-inuyasha - disse entre dentes

-e nao é verdade? keh eu nao gosto de garotas inocentes prefiro as mais experientes!

era sério kagome estava rangendo os dentes de raiva ela estava furiosa com os comentarios bakas dele antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa ele continuou

-até sango ja beijou! e olha que ela nem da sua era! - kagome olhou para sango que parecia tomate e viu miroku disfarçando, mas kagome não se importou afinal sabia que isso mais cedo ou mais tarde aconteceria.

-inuyasha - disse kagome docemente - senta, senta, senta, senta, senta se ja que voce prefere beijar um cadaver que beije ora essa por que eu iria me importar? - disse ela passando a mão no cabelo e jogando sensualmente.

-keh! - disse corado - a kiky...

-não se atreva a terminar a frase, se quer saber inuyasha eu só nao beijei ainda por que eu não quis...

-e quem iria querer?

-voce se esqueceu? tem o rojo

-ha! aquele baka? aquele nao nem homem de verdade!

-tem o koga - disse como se nao tivesse ouvido - sim ele iria mas eu não quero...

-voce pirou o lobo fedorento? keh ele pode ate alegar voce como sua mulher...

-e tem o sesshoumaru... - disse terminando como se inuyasha estivesse calado desde que ela começou

-ha! eu duvido! sesshoumaru? ele nunca te beijaria; voce morreria antes disso...

-o sesshoumaru? - miroku enrugou a testa - acho que tenho que concordar com o inuyasha kagome sama, alem disso eu duvido que ele ja beijou alguem na vida dele.

-o bastardo nunca beijaria voce, ele odeia humanos!

-nossa inuyasha como voce inteligente - disse sarcastica - eu nao sabia disso, mas eu acho que ele me beijaria sim!

-keh essa eu pago pra ver!

nesse momento do outro lado da onde eles estavam um youkai aristrocrata com uma altivez que faria o imperador orgulhoso cabelos prateados olhos ouro liquido, lindo de morrer, mais lindo que um kami, estava caminhando com seu grupo uma menina humana de seus dez anos um sapo youkai mais feio do mundo e um dragao de duas cabe as. o sapo vinha brigando baixinho com a menina e repreendendo o dragao e o youkai andava como se nada do que estava acontecendo importasse para ele. sesshoumaru franziu o nariz quando sentiu o cheiro que ele mais odiava no mundo, tudo bem o segundo cheiro que ele mais odiava ou talvez nao; sesshoumaru virou e disse

-jaquen!

-ssssim sssenhor sssessssshoumaru

-fique aqui com rin e preparar acampamento e volto logo. se algo acontecer a menina...

jaquen engoliu em seco com a amea a evidente em sua voz

-ssssim ssssenhor sssssessssshoumaru sesshoumaru

em um pulo entrou na floresta correndo atras do cheiro maravilhoso ignorando o outro que ele realmente odiava.

o cheiro dela era como um veneno em seus sentidos, havia dias nao semanas que ele vinha desejando provar oos labios daquela humana, sesshoumaru no inicio tinha ficado mais ranzinza que de costume, mas depois ele logo foi ficando obcecado pra provar o sabor que ela teria se era tao bom quanto o cheiro que ela exalava, ele chegou logo escutando seu detestavel irmao resmungando quando sentiu o cheiro de sesshoumaru e ja foi tirando a tessaiga da bainha; mas para espanto dele a espada não se transformou.

-maldita! - gritou de raiva

-senta! que falta de educação atacar as pessoas assim sem saber o que os tras até nós!

-keh voc idiota ou o que? nao ve que ele esta aqui pra roubar a tessaiga?

-por que voce acha inuyasha que tudo gira em torno de voce e sua maldita espada? - kagome estava com raiva

kagome olhou para sesshoumaru e perguntou educadamente

-o que o tras aqui sesshoumaru-sama? visto que estavamos exatamente falando de voce!

-kagome - exclamou sango preocupada o que estavam falando deste sesshoumaru?

-não da sua conta bastardo!

-senta inuyasha! que sesshoumaru-sama estavamos aqui dizendo sobre o beijo que ele prefere beijar um difunto de barro que ME beijar.  
ai conversa vai e conversa vem eu disse que voce me beijaria

-e por que acha isso humana?

-por que ele disse que voce n o sabe beijar!

-este sesshoumaru sabe mas nao tem que provar nada a ninguem

-keh eu te disse ele nunca iria beijar voce sua baka!

sesshoumaru olhou a miko visivelmente constrangida e acrescentou pois era a oportunidade perfeita.

-mas nao disse que não - antes que kagome pudesse dizer algo ele a puxou para ele envolvendo a sua cintura e capturando os labios dela num beijo possessivo, gemeu audivelmente quando percebeu que o beijo o gosto dela n o era como ele tinha imaginado; era melhor.

kagome arregalou os olhos e depois envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços e retribuiu o beijo abrindo a boca dando passagem para a lingua dele que pedia urgentemente como se estivesse faminto dela.

-ei ja chega! - gritou inuyasha - ja sabemos que voce sabe beijar bastardo

-cale-se mestiço esse sesshoumaru para só quando ele quiser - e mergulhou de novo na doce sensaçao dos labios dela nos seus.

depois de achar que era suficiente e perceber que a miko estava com as pernas bambas ele se separou e olhou para os labios dela vermelhos e inchados voce um tolo mestiço, preferir um miko morta que esta miko deliciosa...

sango miroku e kagome se surpreendeu ao ouvir o comentario dele, kagome estava deliciada com o beijo e queria mais.

-desculpe mestiço estou indo levar a miko ela sera minha agora... aproveita a miko morta pois essa agora minha!  
antes que inuyasha dissesse algo sesshoumaru havia levado kagome e deixando todos de boca aberta!

* * *

**Nota: me deixem saber se gostaram dessa pequena aventura do nossa querido sesshu-san,vou amar e sei que ele tambem vai gostar, então comente!**


End file.
